


We'll walk upon these streets (and think of little else)

by FabHawk, NinthFeather



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Other fandoms visited as individual worlds
Genre: Child Soldiers, Crossover, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Misunderstandings, Nobodies as People, Past Gaslighting, Protective Tony Stark, This fic is not Yen Sid-friendly, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding, not KH2 compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabHawk/pseuds/FabHawk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather
Summary: A teenager with a weird weapon shows up during the Battle of New York with classic Disney characters in tow. Nick Fury is suspicious, and Thor is just scared.Tony might have a concussion, but that isn't gonna stop him from protecting this kid.(As it turns out, the concussion is only the start of his problems.)





	1. A Boy and His Key

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "These Streets" by Bastille.  
> This story is going to be a crossover-fix-it fic. We think it’s gonna be a long ride.
> 
> MCU starts at the end of Avengers (2012).  
> Kingdom Hearts is somewhere in the beginning of KH2.

New York was a mess.  
  
Mess might be understating  it.

New York was currently being invaded by aliens through a wormhole over Stark Tower, civilians were fleeing, buildings were being crushed and the defence team consisted of five people.  
  
And the police, but they were focusing on getting the civilians out of there so Tony didn’t count them. Besides, he didn’t think their weapons would do much against the aliens unless you were Natasha Romanoff.

(Legolas’s arrows also didn’t count. They were pretty high tech for not being Stark tech.)

All of them switched between helping civilians evacuate and take out aliens. Hawkeye had switched to sniper mode however and was currently covering their backs from a rooftop.

Thor would be seen flying up high, thunder following him.

The Hulk was...The Hulk was hulking out at the moment.

He was currently being tailed by five aliens with the aim of stormtroopers, meaning no one ever hit him.

“JARVIS. ETA on the national guard?”

“They are still 10 minutes out, sir,” his AI answered.  
  
10 minutes were 10 minutes too much. Civilians were in danger, both from aliens and from falling structures. The faster they could evacuate, the faster they could fight the aliens properly.

A bright flash went off beneath him a couple of blocks ahead.

Tony blinked and zoomed the Iron Man’s camera in on the spot as soon as the light dimmed. Three figures were down there that he was sure hadn’t been there a moment earlier.

“Whoah,” Tony exclaimed as one of the aliens actually almost hit him, color him surprised.  Shooting back behind him for a moment, he looked away from the figures on the ground.  
  
He flew around a skyscraper, losing some of his followers, others crashing into the building. Huh, seems their space vehicles didn’t do well with sharp turns.

Looking down again, he tried to get a visual on the figures on the ground. There was only one now, zooming in he could see it was…

_A kid?!_

_What was a kid doing here? And not even running away, they were just staring up at the aliens._  
  
“JARVIS? Any of the others closer to the kid?” He asked, knowing if he got closer, he would just bring a bunch of aliens down on the kid, not something he wanted.  

“I’m afraid not, sir. Closest one seems to be Mr. Rogers engaged with the aliens.”

Tony cursed under his breath, considering his options--

“Sir, one of the Chitauri whales are approaching.”

\-- Just when he thought things couldn’t get worse.

“Civilians?”

“Just the boy, Sir.”

_Just_ the boy, was still a boy.

_CRACK_

A lightning bolt hit the alien whale,  throwing it off course and on its way to crash into the ground between the skyscrapers.

_When did Thor-- no, the kid did that?_

He saw the small form on the destroyed avenue jump up far too high to be anything but superhuman, straight at the whale.

Tony suddenly dove 10 feet as a blast grazed the back of his helmet.

“Whoah! Easy there, E.T!”

He turned around mid-air, shooting his blasters at the assailants behind him, taking two down. Using his thrusters to regain balance, he powered up his arc reactor and blasted the other 3 coming at him.

_Geez, isn’t there an end to them?_

Disoriented, he turned, trying to locate the kid. The whale, while alive, seemed to be having trouble staying afloat.

“JARVIS?”

“The child seems to be engaging with the enemy alone, Sir,” JARVIS answered as Tony’s vision zoomed in on a small figure, hacking away at the giant creature.

And _winning._

From what Tony could see, the kid was using some sort of blunt, object shaped like a giant key of all things. Sometimes thunder and lighting shoot out of it, hitting the enemy.

How was he doing that?

\--------

It wasn’t the first time Sora had arrived in a world in the middle of a battle he didn’t quite get, but at least the fact that the big floating whale things were wrecking buildings cleared up who the bad guys were pretty fast.

He hadn’t seen any Heartless yet, but the whale things were kind of distracting.

They’d split up near the start of the battle, once they realized that a Keyblade wasn’t particularly necessary for fighting these enemies.  Actually, they weren’t that hard to fight at all. Sora didn’t really bother keeping track of the others, but he heard Goofy yell triumphantly every once in a while and saw a few flashes of Donald’s magic, so clearly they were doing all right.  Sora himself had taken on one of the whales, because the locals were having the most trouble with those. He hadn’t really had a chance to talk to any of them, because they were all too busy fighting, but they seemed pretty neat.

The flying one with weird armor seemed to look toward him once or twice, and one time the one with the arrows shot one of the weird not-Heartless things that came out of the whales before it could attack Sora,  but other than that, most of them ignored him.

And then, the portal in the sky vanished, with a big blinding flash of light and an almost concussive force that made Sora stagger on his feet. Something fell from the sky near where it was, too high up for Sora to see. And every single one of the enemies--from the weird not-Heartless things to the whales--dropped flat on the ground.  Including the one Sora had been fighting.

Nervous, he nudged it with his Keyblade. It didn’t even twitch.

“Uhhh, What just happened?” Donald asked, walking over to Sora along with Goofy.

“I’m not sure,” Sora answered. “They all stopped moving when that weird portal disappeared.”

Looking around, Sora could see people poking their heads out of damaged windows and doors. So civilians had been here as well.  Some of them had small devices in their hands, pointing around at the destruction.

“Excuse me, young man, do you have a permit for that?”

Sora startled and whirled around. Behind him stood a tall man with a grim expression wearing a long, black coat.  Sora immediately pointed his Keyblade at him, even as Donald lifted his staff and Goofy raised his shield.

“What’s the Organization doing here?” Sora demanded.

Fury stared down at him, visible eye widening slightly. The other was covered by an eyepatch. “I would be open to a civil conversation if you put your weapons _down_.”

“Sora, he ain’t  a member of Organization XIII,” Goofy said, lowering his shield.

“He’s got a black coat,” Sora protested.

“It’s different than the ones the other members were wearing” Goofy said. “Look, it doesn’t even have a hood. Or a zipper.”

“Ohhhhh,” Sora said. He and Donald lowered their weapons.

“So I’m not a threat because I’m wearing a button-up coat,” the man said slowly, as if chewing on the words. “Good to know. My name is Nick Fury. Care to introduce yourselves?”

“Oh right,” Sora dismisses his Keyblade, looking at the man. “I am Sora. These are my friends Donald,” Donald gave a nod “--And Goofy.” Goofy waved.

“Hiya.”

“Nice job during the fight just now,” Nick said. “You kept a lot of people safe.”

Sora scratched the back of his neck. “I was just trying to help out where I could!”

“Well, where you could was...impressive,” Nick said. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to know a little more about what you can do. But this probably isn’t the best place to talk about it.”

“It isn’t?” Donald asked.

“I’m sorry?” Nick asked, looking confused.

“Why isn’t this the best place to talk about it?” Donald asked.

“This area is full of debris and injured people,” Nick answered slowly. “If we stand around here, talking, we’ll be in the way of the rescue crews.”

Donald glanced at Sora. Sora shrugged, then glanced at Goofy, who also shrugged.

“Okay,” Sora said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed Nick to a car Sora hadn’t noticed earlier. It was big enough to fit them all inside as well as two other people who were already in there already. Nick introduced them as his subordinates.

Together, they drove off from the battlefield.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got most of the structure in place for this story already. We will add tags as they become relevant, including character tags. Most major Kingdom Hearts characters are going to appear and this story will focus more on that cast over Marvel and Disney characters. 
> 
> In general we’re around here to give teenagers redemption arcs, give hugs, and yell at “authoritative” adults from the KH franchise. 
> 
> So if you wanna see us punch Yen Sid in the face, follow along. :3


	2. Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Debrief. And a Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warnings for discussion for fantasy things that might as well be murder.

Thor’s mind was racing.

_A Keybearer, on Midgard?_

He had only heard stories, and none of them pleasant. But at least the stories were detailed enough allow him to recognize the threat for what it was.

Loki was safely in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s custody, and Thor had nearly persuaded them to return the Tesseract to Asgard as well. Unfortunately, his problems did not end there. The Keybearer roamed Midgard unchecked, and while his aid during the battle against the Chitauri had been beneficial, it did not outweigh the danger he posed.

At the moment, he was accompanying the other newly-named “Avengers” to what Nicholas Fury called a “debrief.” He was not particularly enthusiastic to participate in such a thing, but the fact remained that it was a gathering of his teammates, and thus the best time to warn them of the danger the Keybearer posed.

“You seem distracted,” Clint noted, walking beside him.

They were all walking along the hallway in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D’s safehouses.

“There was someone on the battlefield,” Thor answered slowly.

“You mean the kid?” Tony said, looking behind him and at Thor.

…

“What.”

“Oh yeah,” Clint said. “I saw him too. He was alone from what I saw but he seemed to be able to take on one of those whales on his own. What was up with that?”

By this point everyone was listening in.

“There was a _kid_ on the battlefield??” Steve said shocked.

Thor was speechless for a moment.  So Midgard truly had no tales of the Keybearers!

“That was not merely a child,” Thor said sharply.

“You know him, Thor?” Bruce asked.

“I know him by the weapon he carries,” Thor corrected. “He is a Keybearer, and they bring destruction in their wake.”

“Well, Fury brought him in without too much trouble,” Natasha said breezily. “He’s waiting for us in the conference room.”

Thor took a deep breath. Let it out through his nose, as his long-ago sword instructor Tyr had taught him. And found that it did not quell his panic at all.

“We have just gotten finished saving your world, and now you will doom it again?” Thor asked. “It’s been a single _day_ . I have warned you; do not hold me responsible when this world itself is torn asunder. And do not expect us to imprison _this_ enemy on Asgard. We do not allow Keybearers there, for excellent reason!”

His companions were staring now. Thor cleared his throat.  “Well, will you take my warnings seriously?”

“We’ll take them into account,” Steve said. “But I haven’t even seen this guy, and so far, he hasn’t actually done anything wrong that I know of.”

“Withhold judgement at your own risk, then,” Thor said, and followed his fellows in their quest to meet the villain of the legends he was told in childhood.

 

\-------------

 

Keeping Thor’s warning in mind, Tony pushed the door to the conference room open.

And promptly stopped, gaping at the scene.

In the conference room were four … people.

“What the--” Tony broke off, still staring. His head had been throbbing for a while, but he hadn’t thought he had a serious concussion...until now, at least. “No.  Wait. I’m not allowed to swear around you, there’s probably a law or something, but--why are you three-dimensional and person-sized and in the conference room?”

“I work here, Mr. Stark,” Nick Fury said.

“Not you!” Tony said.  “The duck! And the--the--you know, I never really was sure about that--”

“I’m Sora,” the teenager standing next to Donald Duck said brightly. “This is Donald, and that’s Goofy! Are we...not supposed to be here?”

“I asked you to come here,” Nick stated, turning his eye on Sora. “-- We need a debrief of what happened in the fight,”

“Ohhhh...” Sora said, giving a nod, while seeming to not really get it.

“A debrief,” Tony repeated. “With Donald Duck and Goofy.  Hey, Bruce, are you sure that was only a mild concussion? Because I’m really starting to wonder.”

“No, we see them too,” Bruce piped up, making his way into the room.

Tony finally moved to the side, letting the rest of his new team, (he had a team!) into the room.

Steve and Clint were staring, Nat had a closed off look so he knew she was in spy-mode, and Thor…

Thor had not taken his eyes off the teenager.

“Young man, are you a Keybearer?” Thor asked.

“Uh, what?” Sora asked.

“So much for the world order,” Donald Duck muttered, and it sounded like Donald Duck, because Tony’s life was apparently never going to go back to normal.

“Do you carry a Keyblade?” Thor pressed.

Sora brightened. “Oh, that’s what you meant!” Sora raised his arm, and golden sparks gathered in the air, then coalesced into a giant freakin’ key made of gold and silver.

If this was a Keyblade, Tony had no idea how it was supposed to cut anything.  There wasn’t actually any visible sharp edge on it. It looked heavy enough to work as a pretty decent bludgeon, though, and Tony had seen the kid do damage to the aliens, so it must be effective somehow.

Sora held it up, giving Thor a smile. “Tah-dahhh…”

“That’s… that’s a key alright...” Tony could hear Clint say beside him. Side-eyeing Nick, Tony saw Nick staring intently at the blade.

“I am Thor, Prince of Asgard and one of the defenders of this realm,” Thor said, stepping forward with a harsh expression on his face.

“Uh...hi?” Sora said, looking unsure. He glanced at Donald Duck, then at Goofy. Both of them shrugged, as much as a duck and a dog-like humanoid could shrug.

“This realm does not need any more trouble,” Thor continued. “You will leave this place in peace.”

“So... you _haven’t_ seen any Heartless then?”

“I do not know of these ‘Heartless,’ you speak of, but I know of Keybearers and I know that they are dangerous,” Thor said.

“Okay, maybe _you_ know about Keybearers, but I’ve never heard of any of these things and I think maybe it’s time for both of you to explain to the class,” Tony said. “And while you’re at it, explain why Disney’s money grab #2 and #3 are here?”

Four sets of eyes turned toward him.

“Uhm, and who are you guys anyhow?” Sora asked, looking at the rest of the Avengers.

“Okay, I think I’m offended,” Tony said. “Really, no idea? None? Don’t even recognize the Star Spangled Man with a Plan over there?”

Sora shook his head.

“Well, in that case, I’m Tony Stark, and these are my minions,” Tony said.

Steve scowled. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“I’m Natasha Romanoff, and this is Clint Barton,” Natasha said. “We work for Nick Fury, _not_ Stark.”

“Bruce Banner,” Bruce said, deliberately keeping his distance from the teenager.

Thor didn’t speak, but he seemed to be watching Sora carefully.

“Nice to meet you!” Sora said, smiling.

Steve, scratched his head, looking at the group. “You mentioned earlier something about warriors? And a war?”

“Yes. The Ancient Keyblade War,” Thor answered. “A war so devastating, it broke an ancient realm into pieces. Countless lives were lost.”

“... What war?” A voice piped up. Looking over, Tony could see the teen staring uncomprehendingly at Thor before glancing at both Disney characters, both of whom shook their heads, clearly not knowing what Thor was talking about.

“You… don’t know?”

“I mean, I know I am a chosen Keyblade wielder? And I helped save the worlds.  There was a war?” Sora said, absentmindedly waving his keyblade a little.

“Do not attempt to deceive me, child,” Thor warned. “More skilled men than you have failed.”

Sora blinked. “I’m not lying! I don’t really know much about anyone who had a Keyblade before me, other than Riku and the King.  But Riku only got his like 5 minutes before me, and then he lost it, so I don’t think he counts, and the King never mentioned a _war…_ ”

“World order!” Donald hissed.

“But… he knows!” Sora insisted.

“Uh, he kinda did talk about us leavin’ this realm, so I think he knows,” Goofy agreed.

Tony did not know Donald could glare like that.

“Quiet!” Nick boomed.

The room got quiet.

“Thor.” Nick, looked at the god. “What can the kid do with that sword?”

Thor straightened up, looking at the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Keybearers are known to be combat mages. I saw this child use powerful thunder magic, so he is likely proficient in other elements as well.”

“Magic? Really?” Tony muttered under his breath. Like Thor-magic?

“I can show you Aero!” Sora offered.

“Not inside a building,” Donald said firmly.

Sora seemed put out by this.

More hesitantly, Thor continued, “There are also...rumors, about the Keyblade War, and the years leading up to it. It is said that sometimes, when Keybearers fought opponents, they were able to completely destroy them, without leaving so much as a body behind.”

Tony glanced over at the teenager, wide-eyed. Was Thor serious? Clint seemed to be having a similar reaction. Bruce looked unsettled, and Natasha’s expression was so placid it had to be forced. Steve had taken a step back, probably without realizing it. Fury’s expression was dark.

“Wait what?” Sora looked at the keyblade, as if in a new light. “I don’t think my keyblade can do that! I mean Heartless, sure, but  I’ve never even used my keyblade on a--” Sora abruptly stopped, his keyblade dropping to the floor and disappearing in sparks of light. “Oh,” he said, very quietly.

“Sora…?” Donald asked, looking up at his companion.

“Are you alright?” Goofy added.

“Remember? The castle?” Sora said meekly, still looking at his hand.

Silence passed between the three for a moment.

“Oh Sora…” Goofy placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

Tony looked over at Natasha, who winced. He had a nasty feeling that they were both headed toward the same conclusion. Sora didn’t quite seem like the legendary threat from Thor’s stories, but he’d clearly killed at least one person. And he hadn’t even realized it until now. That didn’t say anything good about the kid’s life up to this point.

Tony was briefly and irrationally disappointed in Donald Duck and Goofy as his previous childhood heroes, but also apparently the kind of….people? animals? bipeds?...that let a kid wander around with trauma like that.

“Okay, I’m sorry, but we just had a really bad experience with an alien weapon, so I’m going to need the three of you to come with me for right now,” Fury said.

“They can stay in the tower,”

…

Everyone looked at Tony.

It wasn’t as if Tony had more than a fraction of a second to process this, but no way he was letting Fury take away a traumatized kid to who knows where.

“Stark…”

“What? I got space. True, a floor or two were damaged in the battle, but I’m sure at least one guest suite is fine. And it’s not like they’ll be in any danger there, right?”

“Stark.”

“Fury.”

Tony didn’t break eye contact.

“I agree with Tony,”

“Agent Romanoff…”

“The tower is in a central location, can house all of us if needed, and you have access--”

“He does not!” Tony protested.

“-- to it whenever you like.”

Tony sulked.

“Uh, what tower exactly are we going to?” Sora asked.

“It’s my tower. It has my name on it.” Tony said. “Most important thing about it is that it’s not an underground cell where no one will ever find you again.”

Sora took a step away from Fury.

“ _Stark_ ”

“We are in agreement then?”

Fury rubbed his fingers between his eye and eyepatch, sighing.

“Fine. For now,”

Tony did a victory dance in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments so far! We apprechiate them a lot :D
> 
> Art for chapter 2: http://fav.me/dd43hj2  
> (will be added to fic when fixing formatting)


	3. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that MCU is at the end of the 2012 Avengers movie and Kingdom Hearts is early KH2 timeline. Sora just finished his first trip to the Colosseum. 
> 
> Warnings in the end notes.

In the end, Nick lent the group two SUVs, letting them all leave the S.H.I.E.L.D. base without being seen by the public. 

Bruce suspected this was mainly to hide Sora’s anthropomorphic companions.

They had all agreed in the end to stay overnight in the tower. Not that he had much of a place to go to. 

The tower had been damaged in the battle, though mostly the upper floors. Tony had taken them to a suite somewhere mid-tower that seemed untouched by the fight. 

“Welcome back, Sir,” JARVIS said. Bruce hadn’t realized that Tony had him wired into the entirety of Stark Tower.

“Hey, JARVIS,” Tony said. “Brought some guests with me. How about you give me the chance to break it to Pepper?”

“I take it they will be living in your percentage of the Tower?” JARVIS asked.

Tony glowered at the ceiling. 

Glancing at the kid, Bruce could see Sora looking around the room in awe.

“Who is that? Where is the voice coming from?”

“Wack!” Donald had taken to stand back to back with Sora, holding some sort of staff Bruce could swear he hadn’t had 10 seconds earlier.

“We shouldn’t have followed them! This tower is possessed!” he shrieked. 

“It is not!” Tony said. “JARVIS is my AI, and he is not a ghost or whatever else you think he is. He’s perfectly friendly, except for the attitude problem. And I can’t believe I’m explaining this to Donald Duck.”  
The duck turned to Tony, giving him a suspicious look. 

“How do you know my name?”

“Uh, what?”

“How. Do you know it? You knew before! ” Donald stressed, waving his… staff? Wand?... in Tony’s direction.

By now, both Sora and Goofy were staring at Tony.

“Yeah… you’re right, you recognised both Donald and Goofy before we introduced ourselves” Sora said, tilting his head a little.

“Uh...you’re in, like, cartoons,” Clint said. “Like, all the cartoons.”

“Woooahh,” Sora gasped. “You two are famous?!?!” Sora turned to his friends.

“Wack! We are not!”

“At least not in this world, I think,” Goofy answered. “I mean, I can’t remember travelling here before.”

“This… world?” Bruce asked.

“Argh! See what you did!” Donald complained, whacking Goody over the head with his staff. 

“Okay, let’s just...tone down the violence,” Steve said, holding up his hands. “Now, what was that about other worlds?”

The trio looked at each other for a moment.

“Well,” Sora started. “That guy-- “ he pointed towards Thor “-- knows about it, sooo…” he looks at Donald, waiting for an answer.

The duck seemed to fume for a moment before, “Fine! Just, break the world order even more, will ya!?” he threw his hands up in the air, huffing. 

“So...wait,” Tony began slowly. “Thor keeps talking about ‘realms,’ and you’re talking about ‘worlds,’ so let me get this straight--are you from another planet? Like, are you the second--no, wait, third, gotta count Thor and his, um, adopted brother--third set of aliens to show up here today?”

“Aliens?” Sora asked, looking confused.

“Are you, uh, you know, not human? Well, I mean, you know, the duck and the--whatever Goofy is, I’m sorry, I’m really, really not sure--aren’t human, but are you human or did you come from someplace with, like, an atmosphere made of carbon dioxide or something and you just happen to look human?”

“I don’t know half of what of what you just said, but I am definitely human.”

“But... you’re not a human from here?” 

“Nope!”

“And what do you mean about cartoons, anyhow?” Donald asked.

Clint blinked at him. “You’re Donald Duck.”

“Yeah,” Donald said. “I just told you that. What does that have to do with cartoons?”

Tony sighed. “JARVIS?”

“Sir?”

“Can you pull up The opening of Ducktales?”

“Very well, Sir.” 

The TV in the lounge turned on, and a song began to play.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared. 

“Is that…?” Sora pointed. “Huey, Dewey and Louie?”

“And Uncle Scrooge?!” Donald squacked. 

“... Wow, your uncle is rich,” Sora commented.

Donald gave a grunt, not looking away.

“Gee, Donald, how come these people know all of this stuff about your family?” Goofy asked.

“How should I know?!”

The three turned towards Tony for answers.  
“I mean, you guys are cartoons originally created by Walt Disney,” Tony explained. “There’s tons of cartoons about you.”

“Walt--” Goofy said.

“Disney?” Donald continued.

“Like the castle?!” Sora exclaimed. 

“What… castle?”

“The King’s Castle, of course!”

“... We’re getting off track, I think,” Steve said, still seeming a bit lost. 

“Off track??” Clint looks at him. “We’ve never been on a track.”

Thor frowned down at Sora. “So, what exactly have you been doing up to this point, Keybearer?”

“Well, right now, we’re mostly looking for this organization--they all wear black hooded jackets with big zippers, so if you’ve seen someone who looks like that, let me know!” Sora said. “And, I mean, fighting Heartless. But before that...I dunno, but I guess I was asleep for a year?”

“You guess?” Natasha repeated.

“Ehh.. yeah, I kinda woke up a few weeks back, and when I talked to a friend he said I’d been missing for a year.” Sora shrugged. 

The most concerning part of it was the fact that he didn’t even seem concerned by the fact that he’d been in a coma for a year. Because if Sora had been asleep for that long and didn’t remember waking up once, that sounded a lot more like a coma, or possibly some other sort of medical condition he wasn’t familiar with, than just a weirdly long nap. 

“Do you have any idea why you were asleep for that long?” Bruce asked weakly.

“No, not really? We were on our way to look for Riku and the King, and then I just sorta woke up in a strange room with a note about thanking someone I’d never met before, and all my clothes were too small. It was weird.”

“Are you not concerned? At all?” Clint asked.

“I mean… it was kinda confusing, and it’s not like I liked waking up and not knowing where I was,” The teen replied. “But I didn’t really have any way of finding that out, so I just went back to trying to find Riku.”

Riku… that was the friend he had mentioned before. So there were more kids involved in whatever this was.

“This is all well and good” Tony interjected, “But that means you’re human and… from here?” he asked, trying to get back on track.

“No. we’re not from here” Sora answered. “We’re from another world. And I am not from Donald and Goofy’s world either,”

“Oookayy…”

“They come from worlds entirely outside of the Nine Realms,” Thor said, looking at them.

“The Nine Realms? Like, Norse mythology Nine Realms?” Clint asked.

“That is your stories of it, yes.”

“No, wait… “Tony said, trying to fit the pieces together. “So the ‘Nine Realms’ are all in this universe, correct?” 

Thor nodded.

“Then outside of these Nine Realms that is… outside this universe?”

“Yes. This world contains Nine Realms that managed to hold together after the Ancient Keyblade war. I do not know what happened to the other realms besides that they exist with barriers between them.” 

“MULTIVERSE!” Tony suddenly exclaimed, starting to pace around the room.

“You are talking about a multiverse!”

“Multi...verse?” Sora asked.

“Yes, you know. Multiple universes. Multiple… worlds... Ohh, so that’s why you’re calling it worlds.” 

“I guess?” Sora answered, unsure. 

Donald just groaned. “Yes, yes, all right? That’s how it works. And you’re not supposed to know! Are you happy now?”

“Finding out things I’m not supposed to know always makes me happy, so yeah,” Tony said.

“You really are always like this, aren’t you,” Bruce remarked, in a tone of faint awe.

“Pretty much,” Tony confirmed.

“Okay, okay, there are at least three different scientific papers I have to reread and make fun of in light of this,” Tony said. “Wait--wait, no, concussion, computer screens are bad. But science!” He turned to Bruce, as if he could somehow fix this problem.

Bruce sighed. “Tony, I can’t fix your concussion, and even if I could, don’t you think some rest--”

“Oh!” Sora exclaimed.

In one swift move, the space around Sora’s hand glowed as his Keyblade materialized in his hand, giving a grin and pointing it directly at Tony. 

Movement filled the next second as several people acted. Thor rushing forward, grabbing Sora’s arm and jolting the Keyblade downwards, Natasha jumping forward, pushing Tony behind her, and Steve reaching for his shield. Bruce tensed up, and looked from one person to another.

“-- first.” Bruce finished.

Tony had moved backwards and was gripping his chest in a way that looked frankly concerning.

“What exactly do you think you are doing?!” Thor said, growling and holding Sora in place.  
The kid, on the other hand, seemed stumped, and for the first time fearful as he looked between Thor and Tony. 

“W-what…?” Sora said. 

“Let Sora go!” Donald yelled, having summoned his staff and pointing it at Thor. Goofy similarly had summoned a shield, holding it up.

“Maybe Sora should explain why he drew a weapon on Stark,” Natasha said, staring the three of them down.

“I- I was just going to heal him…” Sora said. “He said he had a concussion, I thought I could help.”

“And you require your weapon to do that?” Thor asked.

“I am better with a Keyblade,” Sora said. He paused for a second, then added. “I could give him a potion instead, though. Well, if you let go of my arm, that is.” 

“And if I do this, will you and your companions put down your weapons?” Thor asked.

Sora nodded. “Sure, if that is what you want.”

The Keyblade glowed and disappeared from his hand. 

Slowly, Thor let go of Sora’s arm but didn’t move away. Sora got a glass bottle with a glowing green star on it. 

Tony took the potion with a shaky hand, though at least he wasn’t clutching his chest anymore. He held up the bottle and glanced at it for a few seconds.

“So, do I drink this, or what?” he asked, a slight edge of nervousness to his tone.

“Yeah,” Sora said slowly. “Haven’t you ever had one before?”

“Magic is uncommon on Midgard,” Thor clarified. “Most here have only encountered it once, earlier today. I do not believe they liked it.”

Tony eyed the potion once more before uncorking it and swallowing.

“You’re right, we didn’t like it,” Clint agreed.

Tony made a face. “I expected magic to taste better.”

“Me too!” Sora agreed. “But when I asked Donald why, he explained for like a half-hour and I didn’t know most of the words he used.”

“Potions are delicate!” Donald protested. “Someday I’ll get you to try making a mixture that is shelf-stable, has good thaumaturgical properties, doesn’t damage the esophageal lining, and only activates after ingestion. And doesn’t explode.”

“I’m better at magic that explodes,” Sora said.

“I know that,” Donald sighed.

“Well, it did fix my headache,” Tony said. “I mean, I want to go gargle an entire bottle of mouthwash, but my head feels great. Thanks! Next time, lead with that instead of the weapon.”

“Well, you can probably find a Moogle that sells them.” Sora said. 

“... What. The heck is a Moogle.” Clint asked. 

“You know, a Moogle” Sora said, as if that explained everything. 

“They’re um, like...what are they like, Goofy?” Donald asked.

“Kinda like cats?” Goofy said. “Only, you know, they’re all white except for the antenna with the pom-pom thinger, and they’ve got wings, of course. And they like to say ‘kupo’ a lot.”

“That sounds nothing like a cat,” Steve said. “I checked the internet. They haven’t changed that much.”

“Internet?” Sora asked.

“I refuse to explain the internet to a teenager,” Tony said. “It’s fundamentally wrong for me to do that. He should explain it to me.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “If you’re still curious, someone can show you later, okay?”

Sora nodded.

“Sir,” JARVIS spoke from one of the intercoms.

“Yeah?” Tony answered. Sora looked around, startled by the voice.

“I must inform you that Pepper Pots has landed on the airport and is on her way to the tower. She will arrive here in approximately 35 minutes.” 

Tony gulped. “I--I need to call her. JARVIS, call Pepper!”

“Calling Ms. Potts.”

Bruce watched in mild amusement as Tony waited through the ringing, then, as soon as it stopped, said, “Hi, Pepper,” in an extremely placating tone.

“Tony!” Pepper exclaimed. “What was that last phone call? What happened? Why is the city full of aliens? I can see the Tower from here and there is less of it than there was last time I was in the city!”

“We had a little incident and I, uh, had to do some damage control,” Tony said. “But everything’s taken care of now, and I’ve got cleanup crews picking up the wreckage, and also we have houseguests!”

“Houseguests?”

“You know how Nick Fury invited me to his super-secret club?” Tony asked. “I invited everyone to a sleepover!”

He glanced around, then added. “Or, well, I invited a couple of them to a sleepover, and I was gonna invite the rest later, but they’re actually in the room right now, funny story, so…”

“Do you have a concussion?”

“Not anymore!”

“Tony…” Pepper said, tone warning.

“It’s a long story,” Tony said. “But also, scale of one to ten, how do you feel about Donald Duck and Goofy?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“C’mon, answer the question.”

“I don’t...dislike them?”

“Good enough, they can stay on a floor near yours then,” Tony said. 

“Wait, what?”

“Sorry honey, gotta go, talk to you when you get here, JARVIS hang up!” Tony said quickly.

“To--!”

JARVIS hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for outside POV of a panic attack.
> 
>  
> 
> [Chapter art ](https://www.deviantart.com/thefabhawk/art/Tony-taking-a-potion-802911515)


End file.
